Examples of toy figures, including dolls and action figures, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,405, U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,726, U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,166, U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,318, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,672, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,280, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,263. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.
Advantages of the present disclosure will be more readily understood after considering the drawings and the Detailed Description.
The drawings illustrate embodiments and schematic concepts for animated toy figures according to the invention. The purpose of these drawing is to aid in explaining the principles of the invention. Thus, the drawings should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention to the embodiments and schematic concepts shown therein. Other embodiments of animated toy figures may be created which follow the principles of the invention as taught herein, and these other embodiments are intended to be included within the scope of patent protection.